User blog:MiguelLopez^2/Miguel's Jury Speech
Hello finalists! Congratulations for making it this far, is definitely an acheivement and trust me, all of you are still fighting for a chance to win it all. Not all has been decided so ebery answer count, keep that in mind. David: I knew since the very beginning that you would be in this position, you have such a charm and balanced personality that allowed you to Boston Rob this season by keeping all of your allies under your wing and making sure that the majority you had since the beginning of the game, was able to stick together and have no real competition. This is a game of numbers, but also I wouldnt like a predictable winner. There was no real challenge to your game at any point, with the immunity wins, idols and loyal allies it was pretty much a ride to the mall and im not sure if that what survivor is all about. Tyler: Im glad that you made it to the end cause you played a great utr game where you placed yourself in a situation that you would be sitting here no matter what, no matter the idols or immunity wins, you played in my opinion the smartest game without putting yourself at the front line of a threat or possible vote out. That speaks on how your name seemed to not be an option at any time, you were more silent, subtle, Just like Adam, you played a good strategic game but i can definitely see a lot of lacking in the social aspect. Do you really know anything about me? Did you care at all? And why should I care now? Isabel: Youre really a Queen and im proud of you no matter how many People think im crazy for trying to defend your game. You defied all odds. You were targeted on every single tribal, every single time and all of the People sitting on the Jury thought that you wouldve gone home instead of them, Just like Kristie, you have been underestimated since the beginning of the game and you still make it to the end. You didnt have a majority pre swap, or at swap or even clear alliances during the merge, but you were able to be saved by the players left and that is why i think youre trully the survivor of the season.. Wheter that means that youve actually trying to sell your game and believing in it is another thing and if only you had a little more spark youve had a great case to push for yourself. You came from the true bottom and survived. But do you deserve to win? How was your Journey more or less worthy than theirs? What I would like you guys to do is to compare each of the juries to a previous survivor player. Id like to see how much you learned from all the players and their style. Best of luck to the three of you, you should all be really proud. None of you quit :) Un abrazo Miguel Category:Blog posts